Software developer tools include integrated development environments (IDEs) that include integrated tools and viewing aids for software code and that facilitate or automate writing and editing code and various other software developer tasks. Large software projects such as enterprise software projects or major open source projects may be sophisticated, large-scale, and involve the activity of many, e.g., tens, hundreds, or thousands, of developers. Examples of enterprise software projects may include financial planning systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligence tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems, big data analysis systems, large-scale network-delivered services, operational systems for major engineering products (e.g., cars or aircraft), and other enterprise software projects. The work of the large number of developers on the large code base for the software project must be appropriately organized and managed. Some individual software files in an enterprise or large open source software project may be very large, and may be hosted by a central repository system. Changes to large files in the code base for various components of the software project may be entered by different developers, who may be spread between different locations, on a routine basis.